Truth or Dare? That is the Question
by handr4ever
Summary: Takes place after book 7. The trio is back at school for their 7th year, and Ron and Hermione are currently going out. Will an inocent game of truth or dare ruin their relationship? Or will it bring them closer together? And what about harry and ginny?
1. A Brilliant Idea

** Truth or Dare? That is the Question**

Disclaimer: Nothings mine. I own nothing.

_A/n_ _Hi. This is a new story that I am writing. It came to me from a dream. This story is dedicated to my bestest friend ever Meleri, who is my cowriter. Thanks Mel!_

**Chapter 1: A brilliant idea**

It was a dark and stormy night, and I was sitting in the 7th year girl's dormitory,trying to finish my muggle studies essay. It was very hard to concentrate, not only because of the storm, but because most of the other girls were screaming every time there was thunder. It was annoying. Very annoying.

o.k. Lets face it. I was bored. Muggle studies is boring. There! I said it! BOOOOORING!! That's when I got an idea. A brilliant idea, mind you.

"Hey, do you guys want to play truth or dare?" I asked slyly.

I got a chorus of"YAAAAAYYY!" s and "This'll be fun!"s.

"And do you know what would make it even more fun?" I asked.

"WHAT?!" They all screamed(especially Lavender).

"We should go and play with the boys in _their _dormitory!"

"Oh. My. God. That is a terrific idea! How come I didn't think of that?" Lavender yelled.

So about 15 other girls and I gathered a few pillows and blankets to sit on on the floor for when we got to the boys' room. We quietly headed down the stairs to the common room, and then upstairs to the boys dormitory.

"You knock Hermione," a few of the girls whispered. "It was your idea!"

I knocked on the door. After a few moments, a yawning Dean Thomas came to the door.

"What do ya want?" he said tiredly.

"Well, we came to play with you," I said.

"Okaaaaaaay" he said looking confused. "Come in, I guess"


	2. Here are the Rules

**Truth or Dare? That is the Question**

Disclaimer: Nothings mine. I own nothing.

__

**Chapter 2: Here are the Rules**

_A/n_ _I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. Love ya!_

"Hey guys!" we shouted as we walked in. Some of the boys looked confused. OK, all of the boys looked confused.

"Hey sweetie,"Ron came over and gave me a quick hug and a kiss. Ron's my boyfriend. We've been going out since the end of the war. He is AMAZING! "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we were bored," I said matter of factly.

"uhh, thats nice, but I dont think that your supposed to be here," Seamus said.

"Eh, whatever," I replied. "Do you guys want to play truth or dare?"

Most of the guys looked, well, to be completely honest, VERY enthusiastic about this idea.

"well,ahem, uh, that 's uh, alright with me,ahem," one of the boys said.

Everyone else agreed.

"Perfect," I said.

All the girls arranged themselves on the floor, and all of the guys joined us.

"So, here are the rules-" i said, but then Harry cut me off.

"uhh, Hermione, i think we all know how to play truth or dare."

There were murmurs of agreement.

"Well i know that," I said."But I thought we could make things a little more interesting."

Some of the guys raised there eyebrows.

"Not in that way you idiots. I'm not talking about strip truth or dare, or anything like that, so don't get your hopes up," I said.

"Heres my idea. We play it like regular truth or dare. You ask somebody"truth or dare?" and they pick one. Then you give them the dare, or ask them the question. Now, if the person does not want to answer, or if they don't want to do the dare, then they just scoot back, out of the circle. Whoever, is still left in the circle, wins.

"What do they win?" Seamus asked.

"Uhhhh, well, i haven't quite figured out that part yet."

"Well, it sounds good to me," Ron said. " I think that its a great idea!"

"awwww, thanks," i said. Then we started to snog.

"Uh, guys!!" Ginny sort of yelled at us. We finally broke apart, blushing. "Lets play."

"OK, I'll start."I begin."Oh, by the way, i'm going to win, and destroy you all."

"I highly doubt that," Ginny gives me a fake evil look. I give her one in return.

"Ok then, Ginny, Truth or Dare?"

A/N: oooooo, i left you hanging- well sort of. anyways, i hope you likes it!! r and r!!1


	3. Truth or Dare?

**Truth or Dare? That is the Question**

Disclaimer: Nothings mine. I own nothing.

CONTEST TYPE THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OK, so I do not have enough truths or dares for this story. Please Help me!!!!!!!!!!! Just write in a review some truth or dares that I could use. Don't worry, I'll give you full credit. I can't write any more unless I get some of them! Please help!!!! Thanks!

__

**Chapter 3: Truth or Dare**

A/n Thanks for the reviews! so sorry it took so long to update! Enjoy!

_"OK, I'll start."I begin."Oh, by the way, i'm going to win, and destroy you all."_

_"I highly doubt that," Ginny gives me a fake evil look. I give her one in return._

_"Ok then, Ginny, Truth or Dare?"_

"Dare," Ginny replied, looking quite confident in herself.

"Hmmmmm, ok then," I say. _I would't be so confident if i was her,_I thought. _I think I'll start with a good old fashioned embarassing one._

"Which Gryfindor boy do you think is the hottest?" i ask with a smug look on my face. Ginny looks as if she is about to punch me in the nose.

"Ha ha," I say. She gives me another mean look, and then puts her hands behind her, like she was going to scoot out of the circle. I look at her expectantly.

"Going so soon?" I say in my sweet, little goodie goodie voice. Ginny mumbles something that only I could hear.

"Sorry? I...didn't quite catch that." I smile an evil smile in her direction.

"I SAID HARRY. HARRY JAMES BLOODY POTTER!" she screamed."FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN!" she then mumbled a few words that aren't very, ahem, appropriate. I got very quiet after that, and after 10 seconds, Ginny's face was as red as her hair.

"Ahem. Uh, well, thank you very much for, uh... sharing, Ginny," Ron said, obviously trying very hard not to laugh. " I think that its Seamus's turn now."

"This is war Hermione Granger! WAR!!"Ginny says.

I nudge Ron."I think she's gone mad."

* * *

A/N ok, I know this one is short too, so I'm sorry. The next one will be longer. Review PLEASE!!!!


End file.
